


Book cover for The Master of Latham Hall by Kryptaria

by catonspeed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery, Photoshop, Post Reichenbach, classic crime, gorgeous classic crime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is utterly delightful! Classic crime, Miss Marple/Hercule Poirot style, gorgeous! Ugh, just <i>read it!</i></p>
<p>tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47047242247/book-cover-for-the-master-of-latham-hall</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for The Master of Latham Hall by Kryptaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Master of Latham Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543683) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> This is utterly delightful! Classic crime, Miss Marple/Hercule Poirot style, gorgeous! Ugh, just _read it!_
> 
> tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47047242247/book-cover-for-the-master-of-latham-hall


End file.
